


Don't You Dare

by TheEntireStateOfKentucky



Series: Borderlands Works [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blood, M/M, Protectiveness, Rolands just a little protective, borderlands 1, idk why i wrote this, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireStateOfKentucky/pseuds/TheEntireStateOfKentucky
Summary: Roland's a bit more protective than necessary.





	

Blotches of red splattered across the concrete as blunt fingers clutched onto another poor saps matted hair, They cried out over and over as their head was smashed into the pavement again and again, until their cries turned into bloodied gurgling. 

"..H-holy shit." 

Rolands head snapped up to meet the hunters gaze, He pulled himself to stand up from his kneeling position, and away from the bandits corpse as it convulsed helplessly on the floor. 

His eyes flickered downwards to look at the blood seeping into the creases of his palms, before he glanced back towards the hunter, Who looked ready to scramble away any moment.

Mordecai watched him wearily, in between shock and amazement. 

"..Y-you-you smashed him, Literally," Came the slightly more light hearted response. 

"..Sorry, I uh.." He didn't know how to finish that sentence, so he opted to look away, Spying the hunter slowly moving to stand out the corner of his eye. 

"It's okay,"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not before you started decking him."

Roland exhaled in slight relief, glancing back down at the mangled corpse in front of him.

So, He might have gone a bit overboard. 

"A bit much, But i’m flattered that you're so protective over me," The hunter grinned, showing off pointed canines as Roland audibly gulped. 

"A-ah, Stuff it, Would you? I don't generally like lettin' my teammates get beat to a pulp, Okay?" He glanced away, slightly flustered. 

"You _would_ get flustered after you just bludgeoned a man to death." Mordecai deadpanned, The soldier huffed in annoyance. 

"Shut up already, Said I was worried, Didn't I?" He glared at the hunter, who only grinned wider and nodded.

"Of course,"

"Hmph.."

"Can't wait to tell Lil,"

_"Don't you dare."_


End file.
